


Dangerous Missions Make for Excellent Foreplay

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about danger that reminds you of what you have and how much you should appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Missions Make for Excellent Foreplay

**Title:** Dangerous Missions Make for Excellent Foreplay  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** James Potter/Lily Evans  
 **Prompt:** Tempest  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Originally written for the Elite Eight Round at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) which actually made it through to the next round. And I'm surprised. The competition's drabble was stellar. Final Four is next.

AND [ 03\. Stormy](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/150647.html) for James/Lily on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/)

 

The storm blew him in the door of their little cottage in Godric's Hollow dripping wet and shivering. The thunder boomed as if to announce his arrival.

"Oh, James, you're near drowned." Lily set down her wand and picked up her drying towel. "And you are leaving a mess on the floor!"

James grinned and shook his head, spraying her with rain drops.

"That isn't funny."

"It's a little funny." James got out of his cloak and went to stand by the fire. "Harry sleeping them?"

"Like a baby-- well, I mean he is a baby--but-- oh, you know what I mean." Her hands fluttered in frustration. "I was worried sick. You've been gone for hours and I hate storms."

"You had Harry here to keep you company." No matter the danger that constantly surrounded them, James remained unfazed. "Order business, you know."

"I know. That's why I was so scared."

James began to wipe water droplets from his glasses. "No need to worry. Nothing Padfoot and I couldn't handle. We kicked some arse. Took some names. All in a night's work, you know."

"Stop making light. You're just trying to stop me from worrying."

"Is it working?"

"Not really." Lily closed the distance between them, and the fire warmed her skin. "What's happened to me? I became a mother and a worrywart all in the same few months."

"What _did_ happen to that dangerous woman I married?"

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the baby and not wanting him to be an orphan, you ninny."

James tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "No orphans tonight. Only one near miss, and you'll be glad to know I threw Sirius in between myself and the wand blast."

"Good thinking. He said my pot roast last week was ghastly. A good blast from a wand seems an adequate punishment. It hurt, right?"

"Oh, it was _terrible_. He yelped like a wounded puppy."

"You're totally lying."

"Me?" James pulled her closer. His wet clothes soaked her, but her heart was beating in triple time and her skin was heating up as his hands began to make short work of her blouse.

James's lips crashed down on hers, his tongue persistently probing. "You know, I could have died and all so you should probably show me all your appreciation for coming home safe." He gasped out the words between kisses, groping hands and the tugging of clothes. He pushed her towards the sofa, glasses askew as their heads bumped together and they fell in heap of tangled limbs. "The best thing about dangerous missions is how appreciative you are when I come home in one piece."

"Stop talking and start--"

There was a cry from the other room.

"Oy, we have got to work on his timing! Sometimes I think Sirius put a spell on Harry. He always wakes up at just the wrong time."

"He wouldn't!"

"You've met Sirius, right?"

"Oh. My. God."


End file.
